Your Life And Mine
by clhoepa
Summary: "For just one night Then you go back to your life And I'll go back to mine" In the complicated life of high school filled with jocks and cheerleaders, will two people find each other amidst Science homework? Or will it all come crumbling down?
1. Trailer

_Cause it's all right__  
__There's nothing to stop us__  
__If it feels right__  
__Then everything's fine__  
__For just one night__  
__Then you go back to your life__  
__And I'll go back to mine_  
Your Life And Mine – Just Surrender

**He'd always been a player**

"_And you are?"_

"_You're girlfriend???"_

"_I have a girlfriend?"_

**The Stupid one**

"_I'm failing? WTF since when?"_

**The Popular one with all the friends**

"_You're Mr. popular. The one with all the friends and the parties."_

**She'd always been the nice one**

"_Claire I thought you were the nice one?"  
"No, I'm the smart one. Dylan's the nice one."_

**The Smart one**

_Congratulations Miss Lyons. Top of the class…as usual."_

**The one with 4 friends**

"_Hey we're your best friends."_

"_Yeah my only friends"_

**Never to cross paths**

"_Claire, stop dreaming about him. It's never going to happen. He's popular and you're not."_

"_I know…he's just so…pretty."_

**But what happens when he fails Science?**

"_Cam the only way you could boost this mark up is if you get a tutor."_

"_Is it really that bad?"_

"_Think of it this way, if you don't boost it up, then I will be seeing you in this classroom next year. Got it?"_

**And she fails to notice**

"_Are you blind? He's madly in love with you."_

"_Stop lying, it's not funny. He isn't. I think I would have known by now."_

**Life isn't always a picture perfect ending**

"_Hold on… Please just hold on…For me…PLEASE."_

**But there's always a shining light at the end of a tunnel**

"_I think I love you."  
"You think?"_

**It's just not who she expected.**

"_I can't believe he's been there this whole time. And I didn't even notice."_

**Staring**

**Claire Lyons**

"_I feel like I'm in High school musical."_

**Cam Fischer**

"_Dude, why isn't she falling for me? It would make life so much easier."_

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Do you know how much this is hurting me?"_

**Massie Block**

"_I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Figure it out."_

**Dylan Marvil**

"_I would tell you to look on the bright side, but unfortunately, there isn't one."_

**And Alicia Riviera**

"_I get what I want. And I want him…back…Again"_

**Your Life And Mine**

**Coming to you soon.

* * *

**

This little story came to me after I had finished my science test and was waiting for everyone else to finish. I just had to write this. Let me know if you think it has potential.

Peace out

Clhoepa


	2. Chapter 2

_I can see from across the room  
there's a tear in his starry eye  
I was leaving but I'm coming back  
since your heart should be with mine_

The menu for the school lunch was posted on a small board at the beginning of the lunch line. The special today? Mystery Subs. Unfortunately, Claire and Dylan had gotten to lunch late and were now stuck having to buy a mystery sub instead of their usual salads.

'Lunch," Dylan announced, peering at the sandwiches wrapped in plastic saran wrap on the table "is not a place where anyone wants a mystery." She took a bite out of the sandwich but didn't look to happy about it. "My cook, Svetlana, usually makes my lunch, but she had to go help my mom do her show today on household cooks, so she left me to end for myself. And now I'm stuck eating something that's out of a horror film. Fun fun fun."

It was lunch time at BOCD High school; Derrick, Dylan, Massie, Josh and I were sitting at a round cafeteria table in a crowded cafeteria. We were sitting in there usual spot right beside the door. Far away from the middle so that we wouldn't have to hear the football team and the cheerleaders talk about all the parties they had been to and how dorky we were. Not that they would have been allowed to sit near the middle in the first place, but still. And, we were far enough away from the dorks who sat in a clump in the corners and all along the walls.

Massie and Josh were sitting right beside each other; Massie was sitting in Josh's lap. She was listening to Josh's black iPod classic and there heads were touching Massie's brown hair mixed with Joshes black, they looked like a perfect Kodak picture. Like 2 pieces of a puzzle.

Massie was one of my best girlfriends. We'd been best friends ever since we'd met in freshman year in English class. Massie had gone to ADD before so we had never crossed paths before. Massie could have been a cheerleader if she wanted to but she had no desire to. As she put it, why would I waste my time talking about nothing when I can talk about anything with you guys? Also, she had gone to ADD and Alicia, the head cheerleader, had a thing with public schoolers.

Josh was one of my best guy friends. We had met in kindergarten when he had taught me how to play soccer. He and Massie had been going out since freshman year.

I was just a little bit jealous of them. I was 17 and had never been kissed. And they had been together for 4 years? Not fair. But whatever. Unfortunately my sights were set on some one a little unattainable. Cam Fischer. Star of the football team and currently dating the head cheerleader, Alicia Riviera. But I was crossing my fingers that one day he would look at me in Science class and realize that we were meant to be and then he would dump that slut, and take me on his private jet to some island that his parents owned. Just like Twilight.

"Claire, stop dreaming about him. It's never going to happen. He's popular and you're not." Of course Massie had to ruin my fantasy.

"I know…he's just so…pretty." I couldn't help myself. He was pretty. With his long shaggy brown hair and his two different colored eyes. He was the apple in every girl's eye. Oh and he was muscular. Not that that mattered to me. I was a 98% average student. I was smart. I didn't care about that kind of stuff right? I knew it was never going to happen but I still fantasized about it. Just in case.

"So are you ladies coming to watch us kick the West High Knights tonight?" Derrick said, his tone irritant as he dipped his fry into some ketchup and looked at Massie, Dylan and I expectantly, trying to change the subject. He was always doing that these days when ever I, or anyone else mentioned Cam. It was a little bit weird.

"No duh? Aren't we the only ones that ever come?" Dylan got that mischievous look in her eye as watched Derricks face turn pink.

"Yeah because this stupid school scheduled the soccer games and the football games at the exact same time. And because Mr. Hot-shot-jock Cam plays on the football team…"

"Geez. Take a chill pill dude. Of course we're going. We always do."

It was true. We had gone to every single soccer game since Derrick and Josh and made the school team back in grade 9. It was all we had to do on Friday nights. We didn't get invited to parties, and eventually, movies got really boring so we just went to there games instead. I was the only one who actually payed attention when we went. I was also the only one who knew how to play. I was the captain of the Sirens, the girls soccer team.

Derrick turned to look at me with his big, brown, puppy dog eyes. "Are you coming Claire?"

Derrick had been my best friends sine my mother had met his mother during her stay at the hospital when she had me. They were both in the same room and had the same due date, so they bonded over that. After we were born, they bought houses right next door to each other. We had been best friends ever since. And Derrick was my absolute best friend. He knew me better then everyone else. He had seen me cry, laugh, and scream when I was pissed. He knew how to cheer me up when I was sad.

"Yeah I'm going. Let's just hope Danny plays better then he did last time or else we're screwed." I knew that the bell was going to ring any minute so I piled my uneaten sandwich and my finished sprite can onto my tray, and grabbed my black and white checked messenger bag of the ground and stood up. "I'm going to go know. I have to talk to Mr. Berrigan about my test before class starts. I know I screwed up majorly and I really want to talk to him about it. Dylan you coming?"

"Sure. I don't think I can take hanging with these losers much more." She stuck her tongue out at them and grabbed her Coach tote bag of the chair beside her and got up.

Dylan was my other best girlfriend. She was really rich because of her mother, Merri-Lee Marvil. She had only been my best friend for 2 years. She had originally been Alicia Beta and on the cheer leading team but in grade 10 she had fallen of the pyramid and had broken her foot causing Alicia to kick her off the team an deem her an LBR. She's dating Chris, this guy who's on the football team. He normally sits with us at lunch but today he had to sit over at Cam's table because they were talking about game strategies. Personally, I don't really like the guy that much but Dylan's head over heels in love with him so I can't really complain. He makes her happy and that's all I care about.

"You know I'm not going to take that comment seriously, but ouch." Josh winced and then grinned at them. He had always been the drama queen. "See you after school. Are we going to my house our Dylan's?"

"Probably Dyls. Meet me at my car at the end of the day. Later."

* * *

Science class went by easily. I had already studied what we were doing in this science camp I had gotten into this summer so I didn't even have to listen, barely. We got our tests back and I had gotten the top mark. I stuffed it into my binder before Daniel can grab it and pass it around.

"Claire, come awn. Derrick and Mass are going to be pissed if we're late and I really have to go pee so we have to stop at the washroom." Dylan wined.

"Fine. God take a pill. One sec." I put my binder and pencil case into my bag and then picked it up. I put my chair up and then Dylan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"You are so slow. My bladder is about to explode."

Luckily the bathroom was just around the corner and Dylan made it in time. I waited outside of the stalls by the cracked mirror reading some of the graffiti that girls from past and present years of BOCD had written. Some of it was pretty awful like so-and-so's a bitch/slut/hoe.

_Well I need you, to want me, to hold me, to tell me the truth__  
__Say I need you, to want me, to hold me, to tell me the truth, yeah__  
__Ain't no party in a sad sad city._

I pulled my phone out of my jean pocket and flipped it open.

**Cam: Hey. Im Cam**

Yeah right. I hated it when people pretended to be him.

**Claire: Thanks Captain Obvious. Is this a joke?**

**Cam: Ha funny. Im the real deal. So... I kind of need you 2 tutor me according to Mr B.**

Oh my frickin god. My future husband is talking to me. And he wants to tutor me. What do I say?

"DYLAN I NEED YOU." I scream.

A minute later Dylan came running out of the stall, eyes wild. "What? Who's dying?"

"Cam Fischer just sent me a text. He needs me to tutor him." Dylan's eyes were the size of soccer balls, "And I have no idea what to say to him."

"Play it cool. Be your self. Your sarcastic-witty-funny self."

"How am I supposed to play it cool when I feel like…like…like a stupid idiot?"

"Claire, you got an early acceptance into Oxford, I think you can handle a guy. And a stupid one at that."

"Your right."

**Claire: All right. When? I wouldn't want to interfere with your football and parties. How about we meet at the library every Thursday.**

I looked at Dylan and she gave me thumbs up. So far so good.

**Cam: How about my house. Or yours. I cant b seen the library. Btw no one can no about this K?**

I looked at Dylan who was frantically waving her arms around and shaking her head. "No it has to be at your house."

"Why?"

"It just does OK?"

"Whatever", I muttered under my breath. The last time anyone had gotten Dylan mad, they had disappeared. That's right, disappeared. Her mom can do things like that. It's just a tad bit scary.

**Claire: Lets make it at my house.**

**Cam: Fine. Where do you live?**

I gave him my address and we decided on every Thursday after school, before his football practice. I turned my phone off and let the screen go dark. I flipped it closed and slid it back into my Levis. I will never ever ever delete that text.

* * *

_Yeah so this took a while to add but I did it! I also have the next chapter ready so I need 5 reviews until I update. Pretty Please.  
Hope you like it_

_Clhoepa _


	3. Chapter 3

_That mark didn't do you right  
When you left in your best friend's ride  
With the face of angel, girl  
You deserve to be treated more than right  
_

"Now when a positive metal rod makes contact with a negative metal rod what happens?"

It was last period on a Friday, and my science class was out of control. The jocks, including me, were flirting with the girls who sat in front of us, I swear to god I was flirting with Alicia and not Olivia, while the rest of the class just talked to each other. Except of course the two girls who sat at the front, who were paying rapt attention to every word Mr. Berrigan said. It was like they actually cared. What losers, although I have to admit, the blond one was cute.

Some one answered the question, but as usual, I had no idea what was going on. I was to busy with Alicia, to bother. We were playing footsie underneath our desks.

"So babe, are you ready for the game?" Alicia was playing with the drawstrings of my green BOCD High sweater.

Alicia Riviera was the head cheerleader of BOCD Highs Cheerleading squad. She was also my girlfriend. Unfortunately, the only things she had going for her were her looks, her boobs, and her money. Her dad was some hot-shot lawyer so they were loaded. Alicia and I had an off and on relationship, but it was usually me who broke up with her, and then the next day she would convince me to come back. Wouldn't you get back with something that looked that good? And besides, I had to be with her. She was the head cheerleader and I was the head quarterback. It's like a rule that we had to be together.

"Uhu. Are you going to be cheering for me?" Of course she was.

"Maybe." She giggled and the turned back round to her best friend Olivia.

Olivia Ryan was the most annoying person in the whole world. She was like a little Jessica Simpson clone just not as hot. She had bleach blond hair that on anyone else would have been cute but on her it made her look like a drag queen. She was the I guess like the beta to the head cheerleader. She was really clingy and unfortunately, Alicia wouldn't go anywhere with out her.

"Now I will be handing back your tests. Once you receive your test, you may leave. I would like you to get it signed by your parents and returned by Monday." My Berrigan started making his way down the rows, handing out tests as he went along. "Some of you may be disappointed. If you got an F or lower, then I would like to see you at my desk after school."

I could feel Mr. Berrigan looking at me when he said this. Crap, I had failed another one.

"Congratulations Miss Lyons. Top of the class…as usual. Congratulations Miss Marvil, nice job. I must say Mr. Cursio, not as good as it could be."

"Fischer, you ready for the game tonight." Kemp pounded me on the back.

Kemp Hurley was my best friend. We'd been best friends since the 9th grade when we had met at Football tryouts. We'd of course both made the team, and bonded over our talent at football. He was a ladies man and was notoriously known as a player. Maybe even a bigger one then me which was hard to believe.

"Hells to the yeah! We are going to cream those Hawks."

"Cam, I'm not sure you're going to like this." Mr. Berrigan handed him the 5 page test.

I grabbed the test out of his teachers sweaty hand and into my own and quickly flipped it over. Written in red at the top of my page was a big fat F. Another one. "I'm failing? WTF since when?"

I could tell that Kemp was trying to peek over my shoulder so I quickly stuffed it in my desk. I was not in the mood for another round of Cam-the-stupid-man. I already knew that I was stupid, did they have to say it out loud? And it didn't help when they passed around that chicks test, the cute blond one. She always got perfect on them and it made me feel awful. I hate it when girls beat me at something. I'm not sexist or anything, I just hate that feeling.

I looked over Kemps shoulder and could see that he had gotten an 85%. It wasn't fair that Kemp was smart and popular. No one knew he was smart though. It would be kind of hypocritical for us, saying that no smart person would ever be popular when we in fact had a smart person in our midst, now wouldn't it?

One by one people got up and left as soon as they'd gotten their tests. I had to say seated though.

"Dude, are you coming to practice?" Kemp was standing over me, chair already up.

"No, I'm just going to wait here for a second."

"Catch you later Man." Kemp left the class with his arms draped around two girls shoulders. Alicia gave me a kiss and then flounced off with Olivia.

I groaned and then grabbed my gray and white Hurley backpack off the floor and started walking to the front off the room where Mr B was sitting waiting for me.

"Hey Mr. B. What's up?" I tried to give him props but his hand remained on the desk, so I swung my hand back down sheepishly.

"Certainly not your marks. Cam the only way you could boost this mark up is if you get a tutor."

I just stared at him. A tutor? Was he fucking kidding me. "Is it really that bad?"

"Think of it this way, if you don't boost it up, then I will be seeing you in this classroom next year and mostly the year after that. Got it?"

I gulped. Dad was going to shoot me, "Got it. So who's my new tutor teach?"

"I was thinking Claire Lyons?"

"Claire who?"

"Miss Lyons. She sits at the front and unlike some people she actually pays attention. She is getting a 98% in this class."

I tried to wrack my brain. Sits at the front.... Oh that one. Blondie. The one who made me feel like shit every time the guys passed her test around. I knew who she was I just couldn't put a face to her. I'd only ever seen the back of her head. She was probably really dorky though if she was getting a 98 in Physics. I don't do dorky.

"Is there anyone else?"

Mr. Berrigan shot me an exasperated look and began scrolling down the class register. "No...Definitely not...God no....No I'm afraid there isn't. Here's her phone number," He scribbled a phone number down on a scrap piece of paper and gave it to me. I pulled my blackberry out and put her number in, under Blondie. Well here's one way to get a girls number.

"So... when do I meet her?"

Mr. Berrigan had gone back to typing on his laptop. He looked surprised to see me still standing there. "How am I supposed to know. Do I know Miss. Lyons schedule? Call her and figure it out. But I will know if you are actually going to tutoring so don't think about skipping."

He went back to typing on his laptop so I figured I was dismissed. I left the room staring at my phone. How are you supposed to call someone and ask them to tutor you. You couldn't just go, "Hey I'm kind of the stupidest person and apparently your tutoring great see you later". And you definitely couldn't do what I normally did when I called a girl, "Hey babe, I'm lonely. Get your ass over here, I need you to tutor me". I'm not that stupid.

I decided to go with whatever fate made me say and pressed call. As the phone was ringing, the hallway started to empty until I was the only one left. It felt funny being in a school with no one in it. It made you realize how small it actually is.

Halfway through the call I choked and hung up. I'm such a chicken. I decided to text her just in case.

**Cam: Hey. Im Cam**

**Claire: Thanks Captain Obvious. Is this a joke?**

What a bitch.

**Cam: Ha funny. Im the real deal. So... I kind of need you 2 tutor me according to Mr B.**

It felt like years had passed but really it was only 2 minutes.

**Claire: All right. When? I wouldn't want to interfere with your football and parties. How about we meet at the library every Thursday.**

We have a school library? Who knew.

**Cam: How about my house. Or yours. I cant b seen the library. BTW no one can no about this K?**

**Claire: Lets make it at my house.**

**Cam: Fine. Where do you live?**

She gave me her address and we decided to meet every Thursday after school. I would drive her to her house and then we would go for an hour until I had to be back at the school for 5:00pm for football practice.

Shit. Football practice. I sprint all the way back down the empty halls. All the way through football practice I'm thinking about that girl, Claire Lyons. I don't even look at the cheerleaders who practice right beside us.

Tutoring was probably the best thing that had ever happened to me, and it was going to stay that way I hoped.

* * *

Thank You! Thank You! THANK YOU, for the reviews!! So I stuck to my word and got a new chapter up. Please review it makes me smile! If I get 5 reviews then I'll put up a new chapter.... Hmmm!  
Once Again THANK YOU!

Clhoepa

**Currently listening to: Sad Sad City - Ghostland Observatory. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Realized I was passing through  
From the moment I saw you  
I was hypnotized  
Couldn't wait to get you alone  
So I could walk with you  
So I could talk with you, oh_

My eyes fluttered open to behold the warm, soft sunlight draped across my small bedroom. A smile crept onto my face. Today was my first day of tutoring Cam Fischer. I glanced over to my alarm clock; it was 6:30am. I couldn't help but think what a good day it was. Today was a special day and every nerve in my body agreed.

I had set my alarm earlier than usual just to make sure I had enough time to straighten my normally wavy hair, and pick out a worth outfit. I wanted to look as good as I could on the outside because on the inside, I was an absolute mess. I padded down the hall in my SpongeBob Square Pants slippers to get to the washroom I had to share with Todd. Luckily, Todd never, ever, got up before 7:30 so I had the bathroom all to my self. I slipped into the warm shower and let the warm water engulf me. Hot showers were one of life's beautiful things. They instantly calmed you down even when your nerves were in a bundle like mine.

Half an hour later I was ready to go. Dylan had come over yesterday to help me pick out an outfit that a) I would actually wear and b) that I looked good in. It had taken a while but we had eventually decided on my favorite pair of skinny jeans and a plaid shirt from H&M. Dylan had tried to force me into a pair or Kitten heels but I had put my foot down. Heels weren't my thing. I was more of a chucks kind of girl.

I grabbed my Messenger bag from behind my door and flew down the stairs. My mom was in the kitchen already with her morning cup of coffee. She looked up from the crossword to give me a reassuring smile.

"Honey calm down. He's just a boy."

It's funny how parents can always tell what you're thinking. Kind of creepy but funny.

"Mom, I'm calm." I pulled apple from the bowl on the counter and rubbed it against my shirt. "What do I do? He's just so gorgeous?"

"All you can do is be yourself hun." She said sympathetically, like she understood. How clichéd. She meant well, I'll give her that.

I rolled my eyes and opened the pantry door to grab pop tart for Massie. Her mom was a health freak so she never bought anything sugary for her children. Pop tarts were all Massie would eat whenever she came over to my house though.

"Bye mom. See you after school." Before she could say anything else I ran out the front door and over to my baby. My pickup truck had been my 16th birthday present. I couldn't afford a Mercedes or Ferrari like everyone else at my school but it was my car. I loved it more then anything. And I was the only one with a car out of Dylan and Massie so I was there designated driver in the morning.

I hopped in threw my bag onto the floor in the back. I revved the car up and began pulling out of my driveway. I was so excited about today that I almost ran over Derrick's mailbox. Luckily I swerved just before but it was close.

I pulled up in the parking lot of the school, feeling the familiar feeling that everyone was laughing at my car. I shook it off when I saw Massie and Josh sitting underneath our Oak tree. I pulled the keys out and threw them into my bag. I got out if my car and I could see Alicia and her "posse" pointing to me and laughing. Kristen, who was 3rd in command was imitating someone chopping wood and being a hillbilly. They were talking bout my shirt. What complete bitches. If I wasn't so scared of them I probably would have marched over to them and punched them in their fake noses but I decided against it. Instead I stalked over to Massie an Josh, violently throwing the pop-tart at Massies head.

"Nice to see you to." Massie said as she ripped open the pop-tart, Josh rubbing her head in the spot where the pop-tart, throwing me dirty looks.

"Sorry." I muttered. "Alicia and her posse where pissing me off. Kristen, the stupidest person alive, was imitating a lumberjack when they saw my shirt."

Massie giggled but stopped when she saw my expression. "What it was funny. But I do like that shirt. I might have to steal it from you."

"Claire take a chill pill. It's Alicia we're talking about. Remember when I wore that pink shirt? She tried to set me up with half of the gay community at our school. I wouldn't make a big deal about it." Josh said stealing Massies pop-tart and sticking it in his mouth.

Oh here we go. It was like this every morning. Josh would steal Massie's pop-tart and then they would fake fight, and then they would end up making out. I don't think I'm in the mood for it this morning.

"I'm out of here guys. See you at lunch." I stood up and wiped the grass off of my butt before walking towards the school. I pushed the heavy metal door open and slipped in and shutting it, ignoring the protest of the guy behind me.

I took a deep breath and walked up the stairwell to my locker on the second floor. Taking the metal lock in my hand, I murmured to myself the familiar combination, "7-33-7". I opened my hideous green locker and took out the books I needed for the next 2 periods. I hated that my locker was in the middle of nowhere. At my Westchester High school, they don't allow you to pick where your locker is, something to do with making new friends. Whatever it was it wasn't working. Luckily they were nice enough to put me beside Derrick. Who was leaning against his locker listening to his Ipod. He turned off his iPod and slipped it into his pocket before turning his attention to me.

"What's up homie G?"

"Nothing homeskillet." I unlocked my locker and placed my books inside and kept what I needed. Derrick did the same and smiled when we both shut it at the same time.

"What's your first subject?" he asked for the third time today.

"English," I said for the third time in a row.

"Oh yeah. I hate that we don't have any classes together. So what are doing after school? Are we hanging out at your house tonight?" he said and I smiled at him.

"Have you not been listening to me this entire week? I have tutoring with Cam tonight." I said as we started to walk slowly towards my first class. Luckily, his classroom was just across mine and he didn't have to walk a great distance to get to his class.

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" he said with a tinge of jealousy in his voice. His eyebrows merged at a point and I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm so excited!" I exclaimed and he rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll see you later then," he said and I went in to my class room and he went in to his.

As I went in, I looked at the chaotic class and caught some people staring me down as if I did something wrong. I sat at the only empty table at the back and set down my things. The same spot I had sat at for the past 3 months, waiting for Josh to come. I sighed to myself and grabbed my notebook and a green gel-pen and started doodling on the back page as I waited for the teacher to come.

"That seems like fun," a familiar voice said. I looked up and looked to my left just to see Josh sitting on the table right beside mine.

"Hey Josh."

"Hey. So you excited about tonight?" He asked as he pulled out his binder and sat it down on the desk. "Can I borrow a pen. And no not one of your girly gel-pens."

"How about a manly Hello Kitty pencil?" I giggled as I saw his face turn into a grimace.

"I'll stick with the gel-pen." I threw him a hot pink gel-pen and he held it gingerly like it was a piece of snot.

"Settle down class," Mrs. Sergenty stated coming in the room to start the class.

Mrs. Sergenty started saying stuff about English but I don't really pay that much attention to what she was saying. I had practically memorized the book we were going to be reading anyways. It was my absolute favorite book, Wuthering Heights, so I kept doodling away. When I was bored and I didn't know what else to draw anymore, I started to play a game of tick tack toe with Josh. He beat me every time.

"Really Josh? Really? Can't you let me win just once." I whined softly so that the teacher wouldn't hear.

"Nope." He said popping the P. "'Sides, we have to stop. I actually have to get a good mark in this class or else I get kicked off the team."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He made a face before turning around and copying the notes off the board. I pulled my silver iPod classic out of my pocket and began scrolling through my songs before I got to mine and Derricks new favorite song, Viva La Gloria by Green Day.

_Gloria, Viva La Gloria__  
__you blast your name__  
__in graffiti on the walls__  
__falling through broken glass that's__  
__slashing through your spirit__  
__I can hear it like a jilted crowd_

After what felt like 5 hours later but what was really only an hour, the bell rang. I removed my iPod headphones out of my ear, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door, waving to Josh. Songs lingering in my head, which I hummed to on the way to my next class. That was one hell of a long class. With just my luck, the rest of the day will go by in snail pace.

* * *

**This chapter is kind of a filler because I'm at a lose on how to write the tutoring part. I have almost all of the other chapters except that one! **

**I really hope this chapter is allright! I hope you like it!**

**5 reviews please until I update!! R&R**

**peace out  
Clhoepa **


	5. Chapter 5

_  
Go ahead and call your friends  
I'll do whatever it takes  
So I can make you trust  
This party's going south  
Let me know what's going on with us_

"So that's how you get the formula for finding the current in an electrical circuit, any questions?"

Cam had been over at my house for over an hour now. I still couldn't get over the fact that he was in my room. _The_ Cam Fischer. The one I had been dreaming about since freshmen year. It was so surreal.

"Yeah, just one. Do you have a map? Because I keep on getting lost in your eyes." Cam cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes.

"Please tell me that line has never worked."

It had been like this for the past half hour. He wouldn't stop hitting on me. Personally, I wasn't complaining. But it was kind of annoying, especially when you were trying to teach him the basics of science in an hour and a half.

"I could lie and say that it doesn't but I banged 3 girls from my French class with that line, so yeah I think it works." I grimaced but that just made him grin.

"Look, if you want to stay on the football team you might actually want to do some work." I pulled my textbook closer and pushed his towards him. "This is called a textbook. A textbook is a book that…"

"I know what textbook. I'm not that stupid." He glared at me as he opened the book.

"Yet." I muttered as I flipped through the pages.

"I heard that." All of a sudden I felt a pillow whack me across the head. I looked up and glared at him. He drew back for another hit but I quickly got up and sprinted into the living room, laughing the whole way there, before he could hit me with it again. Laughing, he ran after me, hitting me every time he got near enough.

"Cam! Quit it!" I laughed as he hit me again. It hurt but whatever. I felt like I was in a movie. I mean seriously, how many times has this ever happened in really life? Once? Twice?

A cheeky smile made its way onto Cam's face as he chucked the pillow at me. Since he was a football star, it hit me in the center of the back and with such force that it sent me stumbling forward, I caught myself on the end of the IKEA sofa. I could see Cam running at full speed towards me and then he jumped me, tackling me around my stomach and landing on the sofa on top of me. He smiled triumphantly down at me as he straddled me stomach. The air around us was electrical as he looked into my eyes. Holy crap I think I'm going to faint.

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Since I don't want to tell you, I'll show you!" Cam yelled out. He wiggled his fingers before bringing them down on my sides, poking and tickling. I immediately started laughing uncontrollably, squirming under him trying, and failing, to get away.

"Cam stop! Stop! Stop it, that tickles!" I laughed.

"It's supposed to!" Cam said loudly. I was clutching stomach and trying to hit him off but I was laughing too hard. Tears were running down my face and I could feel my eyeliner streaming down my face.

"Cam!" I screamed through my laughter. All of a sudden, I got my second wind and pushed him off., He fell with a loud thump on the floor beside the sofa.

"Fuck, that hurt." Cam whined.

"Serves you right for tickling me, tackling me, and throwing a pillow at me." I said rolling my eyes. Cam didn't say anything.

"Dude?" I leaned my head over the sofa to the floor to check he wasn't dead. I thought I was going to see him lying dead. But instead, I was met a kiss on the lips from an obviously OK Cam. Right then, I knew that I was in love with Cam Fischer.

The kiss was perfect. It was everything a first kiss should be. Awkward sure, but it was like nothing I had ever done before or felt. It was like a tingly magical moment that sent sparks of love and lust shooting through me. I felt Cam open his mouth, and I deepened the kiss.

When we pulled apart, he grinned but kept his blue and green eyes locked on my blue ones.

"I feel like I'm in High school musical." I nearly smacked myself, seriously? Out of the whole entire English language that was all I could think about. A stupid Disney movie?

Cam blinked "We just kissed, and that's all you can say? What does that even have to do with that?"

"Well you're like the Troy Bolton of BOCD and I'm like the Gabriella. I'm a dork and you're Mr. popular. The one with all the friends and the parties."

"Weird analogy but sure." He pecked me on the lips. "I have to go. Football practice remember?"

I barely registered what he had said. It was like I wasn't in my body any more I was just floating there. I had just been kissed by my dream guy. My first kiss. How many people can say that their first kiss was from the most popular guy in school? Not many. And who can say that their first kiss was the most amazing thing they will ever experience in their whole entire. Again, not many!

**OK So I'm really sorry that it took so long but I had most of the chapter and all the rest of my chapters up online in the document uploader thing but I didn't realizes that after 60 days they get deleted so there goes most of my work. So then I had to start all over again on this chapter. I know the ending kind of sucks but I just wanted to get it over with so bare with me.**

******5 reviews please until I update!! R&R**

**Clhoepa!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, school kind of sucks. Just a bit.  
Enjoy

* * *

**

_Cause it's all right  
There's nothing to stop us  
If it feels right  
Then everything's fine_

It was 10:30 and I had just gotten back from the game. the Tomahawks had just won 3-0 so the gang, wow I sound like those Archie comics I used to read, and I had decided to go to Marble Slab and get some ice cream. I was now sitting in my room and attempting to do my calculus homework. It was difficult trying to focus because all I could think about was today Tutoring session with Cam. It had been a dream come true. Especially when he had kissed me. I felt like I was in a story that my mom used to read to me when I was little, like Cinderella. Alicia was the ugly-step sister and Cam was the Prince. I of course was Cinderella. So I got him instead of Alicia.

_Well I need you, to want me, to hold me, to tell me the truth__  
__Say I need you, to want me, to hold me, to tell me the truth, yeah__  
__Ain't no party in a sad sad city._

I scrambled off my bed and pulled my phone out of the charger. I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Claire. It's me, Cam."

I gasped. Cam Fischer was calling me! It was a dream come true. "H-Hey Cam. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me? I know you'll say yes, I was just calling to confirm it."

I literally could scream. Cam Fishcer was asking me out. me, Claire Lyons, a non-popular-book-and-music-loving-person. "S-S-Sure when?"

I could feel him smiling. "I was thinking tomorrow night? We could see Angel's and Demons. I've seen your car so i'll pick you up at 7:30ish."

"OK. See you tommorow. Bye."

I hung up and mentally smacked myself on the head. Did I really hang up on him. And did I really say see you tomorrow? Was I that idiotic? After that I kind of blacked out. I was so happy, excited, scared, and surprised all at once. I literally felt like I was on top of the earth and no one could bring me down. All of the things that I had wished for, like dancing cheek to cheek with him and kissing him, could become a reality. I needed to tell someone. I grabbed my phone off my desk and dialed Derrick's number. He deserved to be the first one to know seen as he was my best best friend. It rang for about 10 seconds before he picked up.

"Hey….Claire." He sounded out of breath.

I giggled. "Did you just run a marathon or something? You sound like your dying over there."

He chuckled and I smiled. I love it when he laughed. "No I was in my basement playing videogames when I heard the phone ringing."

"Of course you were playing videogames by yourself on a Friday night."

"You know what Claire? Shut up and let me finish the story geez."

I laughed before letting him continue. "So then I couldn't find the phone and then I remembered I was talking to you earlier on, on it up in my room so I ran up there and here I am. What's up?"

I then remembered why I was calling. "CamFischeraskedmeoutandisaidyes" I squealed excitedly.

"English please. I don't speak martian."

I rolled my eyes. "Cam Fischer asked me out! And I said YES!"

I could hear him breathing heavy for a few minutes before it went silent. I looked out the window and saw his bedroom light turn off. A second later I saw him run outside into his backyard. It was pouring outside. I decided to run after him so I grabbed the first sweater I could find off my floor and ran after him. It was cold outside. I tugged the zip of my sweater up. I saw him running onto our swing. Our swing. The one we had built in the 5th grade. We hadn't been on it in ages though. Not since middle school.

"Derrick! Wait up." I sprinted across the lawn, feeling the dampness between my toes.

As I caught up with him I could see he was hurting. "Derrick what's wrong?"

His shaggy hair was wet and plastered to his forehead. His puppy dog eyes were filled with pain and anger.

"Do you know how much this is hurting me?" Derrick looked at me with a pained expression on his face. I had never seen him like this before. It was scary.

"What's hurting you?" I yelled my face within inches of his. Our faces were practically touching.

"The fact that you and Mr. hot shot jock are dating," he spat, "He's going to hurt you Claire."

"No he isn't. I love him OK? And he loves me." I yelled accidently spitting in his face. He didn't seem to notice though. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, preparing to spill. Not that it would matter, my face was already wet and makeup was already running down my face.

"Are you shitting yourself? He doesn't love anyone except himself. Cam wouldn't know love if it him in the face."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" I screamed. What was his problem? He had never acted this way before and now all of a sudden I actually had a boyfriend and he was pissed? What the hell was his problem?

He turned around so his back was to me. I could here him crying softly. Of all these years being his friend I had never seen him cry before. I yanked on his t-shirt and tried to pull him around. He wouldn't budge. "Derrick, come on. I love him. You're my best friend. Best friends are supposed to be happy for other best friends when they get the guy they've always wanted, you should be happy for me."

This sent him over the edge. "Well then I guess I'm not your best friend." He shot me a look of pure despair before sprinting off into the darkness.

I didn't run, and I didn't yell. What was the point? My best friend was no longer my best friend. I just sat there, feeling the rain soak through my body. I was numb; all happy emotions from earlier on were gone, being replaced by those of resentment and loneliness. I wanted Derrick back.

* * *

**Hubba bubba**

**Review Please :) **


	7. Chapter 7

_For just one night__  
__Then you go back to your life__  
__And I'll go back to mine_

"Honey, your _date's_ here." I could hear my mom calling, clearly putting emphasis on the word date. It was like I had never been on a date before. Oh wait, I hadn't.

I scrambled over to my mirror for some last minute touches to my makeup and hair. I pulled my brush through my hair and made sure none of my makeup was smudged. For me, I thought I looked pretty good. Not as good as someone like, say Alicia, but no one can look as good as her unless they have amazing gene's and a professional makeup and hair artists living in their house. I crossed my fingers that Cam would thing so too.

Cam agrees. I can see it all over his face when I come down the stairs. It makes my insides glow. It also makes me want to puke. My mom has him cornered in the hall and is bubbling with animated questions. My face flushes red with embarrassment but thankfully he doesn't seem to mind. I guess he's used to this. All I can think about is getting out of my house.

"You kids have fun," My mom yells from the front door as we walk down the driveway to his car. A Porsche, I might add. Derrick would be jealous.

I'm grateful she hasn't whipped out the camera.

"Well that was fun," he says, opening the red door for me. How chivalrous.

"Just be glad my dad wasn't there to go all FBI on you." I get in, stare out the window at my mother's figure backlit in the front doorway, where she's standing and waving, I want to sink into the leather and disappear.

Cam starts up the nearly silent engine. "Buckle up. I likes to drive fast. This car demands it."

I do what he says, grateful, for the first time in my life, for the heavy rap music blaring out of his speakers. Now that we've left my house and are in the car alone, it occurs to me that other then tutoring, we have nothing in common, and that I know nothing about him.

We drive in silence. Which works for me because it gives me time to think. To think about Derrick and what he's doing right now. This is the longest we've gone without speaking. We've talk to each other every day. It feels wrong.

I had forgotten that Derrick worked at this movie theatre. Of all the theatres in Westchester, he had to work at the one that I was on a date at. Go figure. As he called next and saw that it was Cam and I, I could see his expression turn stony. Like a blank canvas. He didn't even acknowledge that I was there.

"Welcome to Cineplex. What movie would you like to see?" He asked us in a monotonic voice.

This wasn't Derrick. Last time Massie and I had come to see a movie here and Derrick had been working, he had given us free tickets and had talked to us for 30 minutes before his manager came and told him that we had to leave or he would get fired. Now, he wouldn't even look at me.

"Two tickets to see Killers." Cam slid the money through the slot and grabbed the tickets from the Derricks hands.

"Theater 9, have a good time. Next please." And with that he was done. Not even a hello. Cam must have sensed that I was stressed because he slung his arm around my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry about it. He's just jealous. What theater did he say again?" All trace of concern gone in his voice as he looked around, trying to remember what number.

"Theater 9." I replied sadly. So far tonight wasn't going anything like my fantasies.

We gave our tickets to the guy and then we entered the theater. Oh my god it was packed. There were no two seats beside each other. "Cam I think we're going to have to separate."

He smirked at me, "Claire, you're with me. Come on." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up to the middle row. "All right people. I need two seats in the middle."

I nearly laughed out loud when she saw this girl from her math class, Kori, and this guy scurrying out of the middle. "Are you serious? People will actually do that for you?"

"Claire, when you're star of the football team, you can get whatever you want." We edged our way through the seats. I could feel people staring at me and wondering why I was with Cam. I was thinking the exact same thing as them. We took our seats and the theater dimmed. It was as if it was waiting for us to sit down.

* * *

After the movie we found ourselves on the hood of his car, parked on the hill overlooking Westchester. It was dark outside and you could see everything. The stars were twinkling and so were the lights of the city. It was wonderful. Slightly cheesy. Just slightly. It was also freezing. Typical Westchester. Being freezing in may. I knew I should have brought a sweater.

"That was a pretty funny movie eh?" he said.

No. It really wasn't. "Yeah it was. It was oober funny." I answered, giggling at the same time, trying to hide the nervous crack in my voice.

We looked at each other, and smiled. His smile was radiant, his different colored eyes dancing. He leaned closer and put his arm around me. I leaned closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could hear his heart beating; my head rose and fell slightly in time with his breathing. There was a hint of sweet cologne on his collar, Draakar Noir my favorite. I secretly put my hand in my pocket of my jeans and grabbed a Kleenex, trying to rub some of the sweat off my hands.

He turns and pulls me against him. He kisses me hard and my knees go weak. He gives me his tongue and I like it. He runs his hands down my back, lifts me for a closer fit. When he pulls away, he's breathing hard. I like knowing I cause it, but it's scary too. He reaches over and jerks the back door open, saying "It's warmer inside."

I know if I get in with him, something will happen that I really don't want. Not now anyway. I have other plans for my virginity that don't involve the backseat of a Porsche on top of a hill looking over my hometown. "I-I don't think we should."'

"Should what?"

"Should get inside." My face turns to a flaming shade of red and I'm freezing again.

He looks appalled, slams the back door, and opens the passenger door. "I don't ask more than once babe. Get in. I'm taking you home."

Feeling mortified, I climb in the Porsche.

He pulls out, maneuvers through the trees. I hold my breath and hope that he doesn't hit anything. He punches his iPod and I stare out the window, knowing that my big date with Cam Fischer was a fail, over before it even began.

* * *

Cam pulled up into my driveway. The street was silent. Derrick's bedroom light was on, but as soon as we pulled in, it turned off. Ass-hole.

Mom hadn't turned on the front porch light – to give Cam and I privacy, I assume. Pathetic.

Cam walks me to the front and I say, "I guess this is good night."

He hugs me which surprises me. This is a real hug, not like the one he gave me when he wanted me to crawl into the backseat with him. With my cheek pressed to his chest, I feel warm, snuggly, accepted. "Can you forgive me?" he asks. "I'm really sorry."

My stomach soared and the warm feeling is back. "Yeah I think so."

He lets me go. "Awesome. I'll text you."

I slide inside my house, stand at the narrow window next to the front door and watch him return to the car, get in and drive off. I still feel like nauseous but happy too. My first date went better then I thought it would. Nothing like my fantasy of him taking me on his private jet to some island that his parents owned, but it was still nice.

I tiptoed up the stairs and down the hall, carefully so I wouldn't wake up my mother and have to go through interrogation. That could wait till the morning. But for now, all I wanted to do was get this make up off my face and curl up into my bed and sleep.

* * *

**So please don't hate me.**

**I know I haven't updated in a year or something but I have reasons**

**1.) I originally had this written up on the document uploader thing ut being the idiot I am, I forgot they only last for 30 days**

**2.) My computer crashed so I lost the chapters**

**3.) I got bored of fanfiction. But I'm back now.**

**4.) I had writers block**

**5.) My life is super busy **

**So I'm **Really_Really_Really** sorry.**

**This also kinda sucked.**

**But the next one is better. It should be up on Monday.**

**peace out**  
**Clhoepa **


	8. Chapter 8

_Last night I saw a photograph  
from the party where we chilled  
(Party where we chilled)  
it was showing the two of us  
And the Colt 45 we killed  
(Colt 45 we killed)_

Last Christmas my mom had given me this Little Miss/Mr. calendar. At the time I had scoffed and told her that it was a stupid present. She had told me that it would come in handy one day. I guess she was right because I started to write on my calendar whenever Cam and I where together, like an after-school time when we hung out with other people, or a Saturday night date, or whatever. On those days I put C+C in pink marker. Since our first date on that beautiful day, we had seen each other nine times. I wondered how many dates we would have to have before I could call him my boyfriend. And did I have to be Cam's girlfriend for him to ask me to the prom? It was a month away. Although I wasn't writing it down, I couldn't help but realized that it had been over a month since I had last talked to Derrick.

A couple of days later, Massie and I were hanging out at my house. Dylan was on a date with Chris so she wasn't over. Josh was hanging out at Derrick's house. Derrick wouldn't even step foot in my house anymore. Josh was at his house because Massie had said that we needed some girl time. Last time that Josh and Derrick had participated in our girl's night, they had ended up wearing makeup. They had never participated in another one since.

Massie and I were sitting on my bed reading the latest AP magazine. Well Massie was reading the magazine; I was on my Mac talking to Cam.

**CAMTHEMAN**: bout 2night, I dont think I can come

Tonight we were supposed to be going to see Toy Story 3 tonight. It would have been our 10th date. And I had already bought the tickets online.

**MadCLAIREhatter**: Why not?

Seconds passed.

**CAMTHEMAN:** Fam dinner thing

I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Since when did people in Westchester have family dinners? From what I heard from Dylan, usually the kids were left alone to eat dinner while the parents went to galas every Friday night. But I trusted him.

**madCLAIREhatter:** oh… OK, how about tomorrow?

**CAMTHEMAN:** Sure. Do u wanna go to Junior Prom w/ me?

**madCLAIREhatter**: holy shit yeah

**CAMTHEMAN**: Right then…. L8er babe

**madCLAIREhatter:** ily

**CAMTHEMAN** has signed off at 7:00pm

I looked up at Massie who was intently reading an article about The Maine. "Do you want to go see Toy Story? I already got tickets and Cam just bailed on me."

"Sure. Why not. I'll just have to borrow something to wear. I spilt some of that chocolate shake we had earlier on my pants." She didn't look up while saying this.

I sighed and walked over to my drawers and pulled a pair of jeans out for Massie and threw them at her head. She squealed and dropped the magazine onto the mattress.

"That hurt." She whined, as she pulled her pants down and slipped the jeans on. "Ready."

I grinned and we ran down the stairs. I grabbed my phone and wallet off the kitchen counter and slipped it into my pocket. I found a note pinned to the bulletin board.

_Claire,  
your father had to take your car because his is in the garage getting fixed. Hope it's not a problem.  
Mom_

"Massie," I yelled. "We have to walk there."

I could hear her groaning. Massie hated any sort of physical exercise. Even walking.

So far today had been perfect. I had wanted to see Toy Story with Cam but seeing it with one of my best friends was still good. Today had been perfect.

"I can't believe how soon the last day of school is," Massie said, as we walked down my street towards the theatre on Main Street.

"I know," I said. "Doesn't it feel like this year has just gone by so fast?"

"Yeah," Massie said, "we'll be seniors next year – won't that be weird?'

'Totally," I said, but I was thinking about the fast approaching summer and whether I would see Cam or not.

"I'll probably cry at graduation," Massie said, cracking her gum. "And I'm not even friends with any seniors. Derrick's older sister's graduating though. So at least I have an excuse."

"Wow, I can't believe Sammy's leaving. She was like the sibling I never had." I said, mourning the loss in my head.

"You have a sibling. Todd, remember?"

"Yeah well, Todd doesn't count. I can't believe we're going to be seniors next year!"

"Yeah. We'll no longer be lumped together with the grade 10's! Whee!" Massie screamed, and started skipping ahead a little and spinning. She practically ran over a couple making out in front of the theatre.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Massie said, and her gum flew out of her mouth and landed on her purple tank top.

"Mass, your gum!" I said. We both started laughing hysterically. I stopped walking and was doubled over, laughing. Then I looked up and realized who the couple making out was – Cam and Alicia Riviera. My heart kind of did a back flip into my stomach. Cam and Alicia stood frozen staring at us. Cam let out a little laugh. Alicia smirked at us.

"What the…?" Massie said quietly.

"Oh, crap," Cam said. "Hi," he said to me, sort of looking down. His hair was rumpled and his face was pink.

"Hi," I said, feeling my face get hot and burning start behind my eyes. Of course it had to have been Alicia fucking Riviera. Queen of the bitches. I felt my mind go numb and the familiar taste of pennies over come my mouth. I just stood there for a little bit before I turned on my heel and ran. So much for a perfect day.

* * *

**I decided to put this up now just because...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**Peace out**  
**Clhoepa**

**P.s In case you haven't noticed... I kind of dislike Cam.**

**P.P.S I'm super excited because tomorrow I'm going to the HARRY POTTER EXHIBITION! Oh ma gee gee I'm super duper excited! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Here I'm just writing you a letter  
From the distance past  
Enclosed is a photograph  
To remind you of the times we had_

"What a total and complete asshole!" Massie said, angrily dropping the blue plastic tray on the table in front of me. The fries spilled out of the paper sleeve, and I watched all the individual rains of salt bounce across the table. We were at the Burger King across the street from the theatre. Massie must have dragged me here or something because it felt like _poof _we were here. I had started crying as soon as we were far enough away from Cam and Alicia, and now I felt like I would never stop. I was slumped over a blue plastic chair where Massie had left me with the last tissue she found at the bottom of her bag. She pushed the fries towards me and began squirting ketchup onto a napkin.

"Ugh! I can't believe it!" She said to no one in particular. "That asshole though he would get away with it and _bam! _We run smack dab into him! I mean what are the chances? What a complete and total asshole!" She said again. I just sat there sobbing.

"Claire, have a fry. Do you want a fry?"

I shook my head and wiped my eyes withy the tissue. It was soaked and shredded.

"Here. Have a napkin," Massie said.

I took a napkin to blow my nose and left the shredded tissue on the table

"I can't believe it," Massie said, almost under her breath, shaking her head. She came and sat in the chair next to me, even though it was connected to another table. I just kept crying and watched my tears leave big splotches on the thighs of my American eagle jeans. Massie put her hand on my shoulder. "What a fuckhead." Se said. "And Alicia Riviera. That slut. I hope she dies a _very _painful death." Massie watched me cry for the next few seconds. "I'd totally be crying, too. It's so fucked up. I just can't believe it."

"I though he really liked me. He even asked me to the prom," I managed to say through my tears.

"He totally likes you!" Massie insisted. "I mean, come on, you had so many dates! And he asked you to junior prom. Maybe he's just a big idiot."

_No shit he's an idiot_, I thought, he just totally fucking cheated on me.

Massie could sense I was still pissed off. "You deserve better! I mean what a dick." Nothing she could say would make me stop crying. It felt like there were oceans and oceans inside of me and the tears would never stop pouring out.

"What do I do?" I sobbed. Massie kept trying to comfort me while I cried more.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one. Figure it out." She chewed on her straw and stared off in space for a minute. "Why don't you try calling Dylan?"

I nodded numbly. I wasn't sure if I was in the mood for Dylan's blunt, deal-with-it kind of approach. But I figured I had nothing to loose. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and dialed her number. It rang for a few minutes until she finally picked up.

"Claire? What's up?"

Claire felt the tears rushing to her eyes all over again so everything was blurry. I got a hold of my self and launched into the whole Cam an Alicia story. After about 20 minutes I stopped talking.

"Oh my god Claire I am so sorry! He is such a douche bag." I could hear a guy talking in the background and I remembered that she was on a date with Chris tonight. "I would tell you to look on the bright side, but unfortunately, there isn't one."

"Look I should probably let you go. I can hear Chris whining in the background." I said, half-laughing and half-crying.

"OK but just remember that he is so not worth it. There are other guys out there. Guys that might be really really really close to you who are better for you. Feel better. As soon as my date is over I will be over to your house with four tubs of Rocky Road ice-cream and the Notebook OK?

She knew me to well. "OK, can you bring the guys over to?"

"Even Derrick?" She asked tentatively.

I took a deep breath, "Yeah. Even Derrick."

"I'll try to get him there. Just remember you are an awesome person with a fabulous taste in music and that Cam is a shit-head. Later!"

"Bye," I croaked as the line went dead. I didn't know why I had invited Derrick over. We hadn't talked in over a month and I really missed him. It just didn't look like he missed me.

Massie must have read my mind because she looked up from her milkshake and said, "He does miss you. You don't even know how much he misses you".

It felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders inviting Derrick. At least if I couldn't have Cam I would rather have Derrick, I think.

"I guess he'll take Alicia to the dance now, huh?" she said.

It felt like someone kicked me in the chest. I hadn't though about the dance! Massie kept looking at me so sympathetically with her perfectly shaped eyebrows all scrunched up in her forehead, but I couldn't stop thing it should have been Derrick with me running into Cam and Alicia. Derrick would never have said anything about the dance. Derrick would have yelled at Cam or told him off or something? Where the hell was Derrick? Why didn't he talk to me? How long was this stupid fight going to last?

* * *

**Howdy**

**So it's summer that makes me happy :)**

**I hope this chapter makes you happy. **

**You know what also makes me happy? Reviews. So pwetty pwease?**

**Thank you carriexvolleyball, amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3, FIREWORKS FOREVER (Thanks for reviewing my other stories too :), Iheartyou615, annnnnnnnnnd XXxxPoison IveyxxXX... You Guys are AWESOME :)**

**Merçi Buckets**  
**Clhoepa **


End file.
